The Adventures of Shocker
by Suiton134
Summary: Shocker is a young Elekid with a special powers and a sad past, but you'll have to read to find out what that is. He faces many adventures, meets new friends, and maybe even saves the world. Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R! PMD2
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A new beginning **

"Absolutely not! We can't keep him."

"Aww come on"

"Come on, you know we can't have a little guy like this weighing us down"

"Alriiight," Infernape said, putting the little Pokémon back in his bed at Chansey's day care. Infernape was a tall, handsome Pokémon, and a member of the legendary exploration team, Team Stormcloud. He was good natured, but had a slight tendency to be fiery, or jumpy. Infernape didn't want to put down the baby but his partner Blastoise was right. They were a first rate team and they couldn't have a baby Elekid making explorations even harder.

Blastoise nodded. He was much bigger and muscular than Infernape, and was usually the voice of reason. He wasn't cold hearted, just reasonable and calm. He didn't want to turn the baby away either, but they had just received a letter, from a client hoping to mount an expedition to a far away land.

The baby was a beautiful Elekid. He was crying but stopped when he heard the voices of Blastoise and Infernape. He was a pretty big baby but one thing stood out. His eyes. They weren't black like most Elekid's but they were a deep green. Upon noticing this Infernape and Blastoise became enchanted and Elekid started to cry again. It was almost as if he could feel the sorrow.

"What'll we do with him?" asked Infernape, sadly.

"I know a nice Ampharos that can take your baby to a place not too far from here, where he can live happily," said Chansey, the owner of the day care. Chansey cared for eggs and babies of all varieties. She would hold them for exploration teams or any Pokémon who didn't have the time to care for them themselves. She was one of the nicest Pokémon in Treasure Town.

"Where is it?" asked Blastoise, with a grimace on his face.

"Amp plains, it's not usually safe there, so it would be better just to give Elekid over to Ampharos' care now," Chansey paused as if remembering something, "Oh wait! Would you two like to name the baby?"

"Yes!" Infernape cried, immediately, "Ummm what do you think Sam?"

"How about…. YOWCH! He shocked me!" Sam the great Blastoise yelled at the top of his lungs.

Infernape laughed. "How about Shocker?"

"Sounds good," Blastoise said sucking his thumb.

"Well by little Shocker" Infernape and Blastoise said at once, and for a moment it looked almost as if Shocker winked at them, almost like saying, I'll see you again someday. The two explorers remembered that wink forever. Chansey waved good bye to the two, as Sam the hulking Blastoise, and Benji the fiery Infernape walked out in the morning light.

Chansey pulled out a small pokedoll she kept handy and handed it to Shocker. He started to cry when Sam and Benji left. Shocker took a look at the doll and touched it. It blew up immediately. Chansey sighed, "Better get him to Ampharos before he blows up the other Pokémon."

And so Ampharos came and took Elekid from the day care. Chansey waved good bye and assured Shocker he was in good hands. Ampharos picked him up and carried him all the way to Amp Plains, through rain and cold, through sun and heat, through dense and lush forests, and tall and thick mountains. Ampharos could feel it. This Pokémon was special.


	2. Chapter 2: Amp Plains

**Chapter 2: Amp Plains**

Upon arriving at Amp Plains the two companions were greeted by… well nothing. It was a desolate wasteland with a few Pokémon in sight. It was a nice day in Amp Plains. Stormy and humid. The two walked into it and Ampharos, who was carrying Shocker, put him down.

"How do you like your new home?" asked Ampharos, enjoying the weather. Ampharos was an odd Pokémon. He was tall and thin, and always, to Shocker, seemed very upbeat, almost eccentric.

Shocker could not walk quite yet, so he took a step, trying to run, and fell on his stomach. He did not cry, but started to crawl into the plains. Shocker liked the plains, as much as he could see by his limited view, but he still knew he liked it. He knew he liked the weather, he knew he liked the Pokémon of all different shapes and sizes playing and walking, he knew he liked Ampharos, and most of all he knew he liked what he saw next. Another Elekid!

Shocker crawled at lightning pace to the other Elekid. This Elekid was older than Shocker and had plain black eyes. Upon seeing shocker's eyes the older Elekid was amazed, but he didn't want any new competition so he laughed. But Shocker noticed something beyond a baby's comprehension. When he looked into the other Elekid's eyes he could feel his emotions. Shocker knew the Elekid was amazed by his eyes and that he was jealous, but as babies do, he started to cry all the same.

When Ampharos (who was now preoccupied by a baby Pikachu) noticed Shocker crying by another Elekid, he instantly moved into action. He sent a shock wave flying at the other Elekid and knocked him out. He picked up Shocker and said "Sorry about that, kiddo, there are Pokémon of all types here. Let's try not to get into more trouble." He smiled and gave Elekid a pat on the back. Elekid was right about Ampharos. What a kind Pokémon he was.

As the duo proceeded through Amp Plains they saw more Pokémon, even more Elekids, but Shocker stayed away. Ampharos had put him down again so he could see the sights on his own. Five minutes after the Elekid encounter he was smiling again, and Amp Plains still felt like home. The two Pokémon reached one spot in particular where there were many good Pokémon playing and Shocker wanted to join in, but Ampharos held him back, saying "In a minute, Shocker," Shocker didn't want in a minute. He wanted NOW! But oh well, Ampharos was his new daddy and he loved him, so he listened.

But Ampharos had been telling the truth. Shocker was going to get to play in a minute, because Ampharos led him to a spot a few steps from there, where to Shocker's great delight was his new home! It was private enough, but you could still see the young Pokémon playing. "This is your new home," Ampharos said, grinning, "Now you should go get acquainted with all the other Pokémon."

And that is what Shocker did. He crawled over to the others who all stopped playing when they saw the new arrival. Shocker felt sad, he didn't think they liked him; he turned away, but then remembered the encounter with Elekid. He remembered if he could just stare into the eyes of the children, maybe just maybe he could see what they really thought. So he did, and the children noticed to their horror his eyes turned bright red when he stared into theirs. Shocker found that every Pokémon there though he was cute and loved his eyes, and they were all happy to have a new arrival. He crawled into the middle of the crowd, and every Pokémon wanted to play with the new guy. That was the best day of Shockers, couple week long life.

That night after dinner, it was still light out. Maybe it was from the lightning, or maybe such was the nature of Amp Plains. Shocker didn't know, he just wanted to keep on going and explore. "Awww come on, you should be sleepy lil' guy, your just a baby... Fine, we'll go for a walk, but not too far, there are dangerous Pokémon here."

Shocker was delighted! He instantly got to his feet and cautiously took a step. He didn't fall over! He took another, and then another, and then faster. The two Pokémon were delighted! First steps, but what the two did not know is that he would need to be able to run and walk very soon.

They started walking, deeper, and deeper in the plains. The only Pokémon that were out were Luxios. Ampharos told Shocker, not to look into their eyes. Shocker wondered if Ampharos had figured out his power. But he figured that was impossible. He was a baby and it was night time, so things like that were a little tough for him.

They kept walking. "I think its time to- ah" Ampharos fell to the ground at a shock wave from out of no where.

"You are now encroaching on our lands. Don't hide; we will see you, for we are the masters of darkness. This is your end." Shocker shuddered and started to cry. The end? What did that mean? Ampharos stood up and grabbed the baby Elekid.

"This is it Shocker. Time to fight."


	3. Chapter 3: Luxray

**Chapter 3: Luxray**

Ampharos stood his ground. "Don't move," he whispered to Shocker, "They'll sense it." Shocker started to cry. He didn't know what was going on. First he heard the scary voice. Then Ampharos started to get serious. Ampharos turned to Shocker, and Shocker looked in his eyes. Suddenly he started to feel an intense… was it fear? No; maybe sorrow? Possibly a little of both, but Shocker recognized what had happened. He had felt Ampharos' emotions, just as he had felt Elekid's, and as he had the baby Pokémon's'. "It's coming." Ampharos whispered.

Shocker heard a buzzing sound, and then a crash. Lightning. What was going on!? Suddenly he heard a shout from behind him, and Shocker was sent tumbling to the ground. Ampharos had pushed him away from a shock wave! Elekid got up and saw, a massive Luxio. Or was it a Luxio? It was bigger, with more fur.

"That's Luxray," Ampharos said quietly, hoping to avoid attention.

"That is very true. I am Luxray, leader of the Luxio clan. You have encroached on our territory. Prepare to die." A jolt of lightning came out of the sky, with a crash and landed, inches away from the two Pokémon.

"That's Luxray's Thunder move," Ampharos said, "He's just warning us, we're electric types, and it shouldn't hurt us too bad, if we're careful." Shocker didn't know what an electric type was, but he got what Ampharos meant.

Luxray readied another Thunder but paused "But wait, it looks like we have a very special guest. Brother Luxios, it looks like the great Lumio has come to greet us." Shocker wondered what Lumio was, but his question was soon answered.

"Please Luxray, we have not come to encroach on your territory, I have merely come for a walk with this youngster."

"Well that was a mistake. And it is the last you will ever make. Luxios attack the great Lumio, and take the young one. I want the Elekid alive!" The Luxios dove into action. Lumio (for that was Ampharos' real name) was swarmed. First a quick attack. Then a massive thunder shock jolted his body, but did no real damage. He had no advantage. These were electric types just like him. More attacks. Ampharos was hurt badly. CRASH! Ampharos fell to the ground as he was hit was hit by his own thunder attack. One of the Luxios must have used Swagger, and confused him.

"Shocker, run!" Lumio screamed, coughing out blood, in red spurts.

"Daddy!" Shocker screamed! Daddy was his first word, but there was no time for celebrations, He had to think, but what could he do; he was just a baby. He saw a shadowy figure bolt behind him, and then WHOOSH! He was being whisked away by the hulking Luxray. Shocker looked into Luxray's eyes and Shocker's own eyes turned red. Upon seeing this Luxray dropped the infant. Shocker fell hard on the cold ground but then felt something. It was a feeling like he had never quite had before. Two things, he thought. It was like a mixture, of fear, great, great fear, and of sorrow, the deepest of sorrows. He stood up and saw Lumio, his great father, lying on the ground. Shocker didn't understand death yet, so he wasn't sure what was wrong with his daddy. He knew about Pokémon getting knocked out, so he figured that Lumio would just wake up soon. But then to his horror he heard a voice.  
"Brothers; the great Lumio is dead! Seize the infant and let us go." Shocker didn't understand that word 'death'. What was death? He knew he didn't like Luxray but he wondered why they would do such a terrible thing to his daddy. But just as he had thought that he found himself picked up and flung onto the shoulders of Luxray.

Luxray bolted off, to a high cliff, with Shocker on his back. Shocker, who had just comprehended the art of speech, said in his high-pitched baby voice, "What is death?"

Luxray laughed. "Your old man over there, has been knocked out. Except this is a special kind. You will never see him again. He is gone. Like a sleep he will never wake up from." Shocker understood. He started to cry. He jumped off Luxray's back but was caught by another Luxio. He jumped off that Luxio's back and crumpled on the floor, sobbing. He looked into the Luxray's eyes again and his eyes turned that bloodshot color. "Stand back!" Luxray commanded, from a higher cliff.

Shocker felt combined feelings, yet again. More fear. A lot more fear, but then Luxray looked away and Shocker was suddenly jolted out of his ability. What was this ability, Shocker wondered. Shocker didn't need it right now though. Shocker needed revenge. Shocker wondered how his kind summoned energy, but then he remembered the time at Chansey's day care when he had blown up the doll. He walked back up to Luxray and touched him. Nothing. Luxray looked at the baby and swung him on his back. Shocker was still crying. "Don't cry, Elekid. Your father got what he deserved."

Yet again Shocker understood. This was a curious thing as Shocker was only a few weeks old at the time, barely a month and a half. But it was clear to everyone who saw him, he was no ordinary baby. But Shocker was infuriated. He leaned over to Luxray and bit him hard, on the ear. "OWCH! You little demon! You are the next to experience death!"

Shocker ran. He ran and ran and ran, until Luxray caught up to him. "DIE!" Luxray screamed as he mustered up, with all his strength the most massive Shock Wave Shocker had ever seen. Then Shocker saw the light, but before anything else happened Shocker was thrust out of the way.

"So we meet again Luxray!" Shouted the newcomer

"How did you!? How did you shake off my shockwave!?"  
"You'll need more than that to get rid of me." Said the newcomer quietly, "Take this, Rock Smash!"


	4. Chapter 4: Team Invader

**Chapter 4: Team Invader**

Luxray was thrown back in a shower of rocks. The figure in front of Shocker was huge! He wondered what it could be. "Grrrr, Grym, you have no place here! Get out before I kill you just, as I killed this little boy's father."

"You what!?" Shouted the massive figure.

"Mistake, making him angry," another figure to the right of Grym said. The one in front must be the leader, Shocker thought. But who were they? "Calm down Grym." Said the figure to the right, soothingly.

"Your right Ravyn," said Gryn, "I should calm down. Psyoe, finish them."

"Yes, I will do that." The figure to the left of Gryn said. Everyone in the area expected Psyoe to move; except for Gryn and Ravyn that is. But what Psyoe did was different, soon the air in the room was visible, and a blue mist came from above. What was this!? The Luxio fell one by one and Luxray gave a shout. "Ominous Wind" said Psyoe.

Luxray fell to the ground. Shocker gasped; what was this!? "Come with us boy." Gryn said, "You'll sleep with us tonight, and tomorrow, we'll talk. Come, there's a nice town nearby, Pysoe can teleport us. Do it Psyoe" Psyoe took his hands out the cloak he was wearing and in a poof they were in a familiar town.

Shocker recognized this town. Where had he seen it before? And where- zzzzzzzzzzz. He was fast asleep.

The next day

Shocker woke up to see Grym, Ravyn, and Psyoe all standing over him. "Hello, boy. We are Team Invader. Pleased to meet you" Shocker went over and gave each one of the members a hug. Team invader was a curious bunch. Ravyn was a bird, a big bird. She was black with a white crest on her chest, and… was that a hat? Psyoe was a bird too, but tall and slender, he was green and wore a majestic cloak across his body. Grym was massive. He was made of stone, Shocker thought. He reminded Shocker of another… That was it! Sam the great Blastoise! This was Treasure Town! Grym was hulking and usually calm, so Shocker thought like Blastoise. He wondered what Sam's temper was like though. He wanted to see Benji and Sam so he said, "Me, outside, born, here."

Outside in Treasure town, he wanted to see everything. He was on Ravyn's back and he saw something that caught his eye. Chansey's day care service. He pointed to it, and Ravyn went there immediately.

Chansey saw the two and cried, "Shocker!? What a surprise, come in, come in. Sam and Benji are out on a big mission now, so you unfortunately, won't be able to see them, but who is this?"

"I am Ravyn," Ravyn answered in a roguish voice.

"Ravyn… Ravyn the sneaky and great Honchkrow from team Invader!?"

"Yup, that would be me."

"Honored to meet you! Have the rest of team invader come to?"

"Yes, we are staying at Wigglytuff's guild."

"Magnificent…"

"Now Chansey to business. This little boy's father was killed in Amp Plains, by the Luxio tribe." Chansey gasped, Ravyn continued, "Team Invader came and knocked out the clan, but we didn't kill them. We saved Shocker here, who can only talk a little, but seems to have something special about him. Psyoe thinks he has an idea. Shocker please show Chansey what that idea is." Shocker looked into Chansey's eyes, and his own turned bloodshot. He felt a sorrow in Chansey. "Sad" Shocker said to the two other Pokémon. "You see?" said Ravyn enthusiastically, "He seems to be able to read emotions. So, knowing all this what do you think is best for this baby now?"

Chansey thought for a moment. "Give him to me. I'll take care of him for a while, until Team Stormcloud gets back. They're the ones who gave me his egg. They rescued his parents, who couldn't keep the egg because they were being chased by a band of criminals. Who knows where they are now."

"Chansey, could you please get to the point." Ravyn said, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, sorry. So you shall leave him with me until he is able to train with Team Stormcloud. They are knowledgeable and should know what to do with him.

"With all due respect, no." Ravyn said, "The boy shouldn't have to do that. I will have to ask Grym about it but the boy will stay with us. Psyoe can teach him what he needs to know, Grym can teach him how to fight, and I can teach him about treasure, and adventure and everything else. He will be fine with us. Besides, you don't even know if Stormcloud will take him."

"It's your choice." Chansey said, smiling, "Do come back and visit us though."

"No problem," Ravyn said, "We're here for the time being anyways." And so it was that Shocker, who had already gone through so much, was raised by Team Invader, in Treasure Town, and surrounding areas. He never saw Team Stormcloud. He learned much, including manners, talking, walking, folklore, myths, and facts about everything from Psyoe. He learned some basic fighting skills from Grym, but his favorite lessons were the ones from Ravyn, about adventure and treasure, and ancient, abandoned caves with nobody in them that had curses, or traps. He loved Team Invader, but he never forgot about Sam, or Benji, or Chansey, or especially Lumio. His father.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Adventure

**Chapter 5: A New Adventure**

"No, no, no, absolutely not!"

"Grym, I must. I think I should see where all those bad things happened to me."

"Come on Grymmy, let the poor boy go."

"Yes, Grym, he should get to go see the Amp Plains again. It is vital that he knows about the Luxray clan. I am sure they will want revenge."

"I disagree, but it looks like I'm out-numbered so fine." Grym nodded. It was 13 years after Lumio the great Ampharos had died. Team Invader was no longer going out on rescues, but now they had their own school to train new Pokémon. They were Shocker's parents now too, and he had been trained in the arts of everything. Everything that is, aside from electricity, and fighting with electric type moves. Shocker badly wanted to go back to Amp Plains. He wanted revenge but he would never tell Grym, Psyoe, or Ravyn that. They loved him, like he was their own, and they had a lodging just outside Treasure Town. Shocker loved the lodging. It was built out of logs, and Shocker, Grym, Psyoe, and Ravyn had built it themselves. Everything in Treasure Town was different. Chansey's daughter Happiny, now ran the day care. Old Wigglytuff had passed away and now Bibarel ran the guild. Last but not least Team Stormcloud had died in an adventure two years ago.

So the group set out towards Amp Plains. Upon arriving they were greeted by… well nothing, Shocker remembered having this feeling. Shocker had a rare condition where he was a fast learner as a baby and could remember things that happened since he was very young. He could also read into peoples emotions by staring them in the eyes. This was called the 'Stare of Darkness'. Or at least that's what the wise and honorably Psyoe said.

As they climbed through the barren and almost deserted Amp Plains a feeling of unease enveloped them. They had not seen one Pokémon. "We must go faster," Psyoe said uneasily. Psyoe lifted his arms out of his cloak and suddenly a fierce wind picked up. The whole group was now faster. Shocker knew that this was Psyoe's tailwind ability. The group came to a huge wall of stone.

"Shocker, you can do the honors." Grym said, smiling broadly.

"Thanks Grym! Rock Smash!" The wall shattered into a million pieces. Shocker was the strongest Elekid around and he knew moves that none of the others did, because of his instructors.

It seemed to Shocker, that the group had been walking for hours, but suddenly Shocker came to a halt. He saw a small pile of rocks that looked quite familiar to him. A few steps to the right of the rocks was a huge circular space. Shocker knew he had been here before, but for some reason it wasn't quite coming back to him. "Never mind," he said, "I suppose it's nothing."

They were still walking. The landscape was still barren, and deserted. They had taken a break for lunch, and now it was afternoon, almost night. "Wait!" Ravyn hissed, "I see something." Indeed Ravyn did see something. It was a bolt of lightning, striking a Pokémon. The Pokémon liked it, it seemed to give it strength.

"I know that Pokémon," Shocker whispered, "That's Luxray." He was right. It was Luxray. He had another Pokémon with him. This one was in chains guarded by two Luxios.

Luxray began to talk, in a deep growling voice, "Here is why you are sentenced to death. You have numerous times tried to stop my master and I. You have resisted me, foolishly and protected others. You have saved lives that I have been trying to get rid of. But most of all, you have tried to raise against me a new hero. That hero is dead, and now you are dying. My master and I will succeed. Now die. Luxios!"

"Wait!!" yelled Shocker at the top of his lungs, "Don't you dare!!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Impossible

**Chapter 6: The Impossible**

"It looks like we have a guest. An Elekid, how amusing." Luxray paused, "N-no it can't be. Not you!"

"Luxray, you're dead!" Shocker yelled, his rage building. It seemed a little of Grym had rubbed off on him.

But then Shocker heard another voice, this one from the prisoner, who was blindfolded, and in the dark. "Who is it Luxray? Afraid of someone else now? If you kill me you will still have thousands of other Pokémon that will try to stop you." The prisoner's voice quavered, and it seemed like he started to cry, "E-e-even if you k-killed Shocker!" Shocker gasped. What was that all about!? He didn't know he was dead! But as he thought about that he hit in the chest by a stray quick attack.

"Psyoe, Ravyn, to battle!" Grym cried.

"No! This is my battle to fight," Shocker said in his bravest voice. But at that moment hundreds of Pokémon; not just Luxios and Luxray, but other Luxios, a few smaller Luxrays, Electabuzz, Shinx, Girafarig, Mareep, Flaafy, Ampharos, Pikachus, Raichus, Pichus, Plusles, Minuns, Pachirisus, Magenemites, Magnetons, and Magnezones burst out and stared at Shocker. It seemed that every Pokémon in Amp Plains had turned evil. "What!? Uh, Grym, could I have that help now?"

Grym nodded. This would be a tough battle. And so the battle erupted. Thunders, discharges, and kicks, quick attacks, psychics all hit the team at once. Psyoe used a small barrier to shield the team temporarily. Shocker landed an incredibly powerful Psychic move Psyoe had taught him on two Luxios, who were instantly knocked out. Grym used Magnitude, and he had trained so hard that it hurt no one in the room but his enemies. Psyoe used a Tail Wind to make the group faster and then a Ominous wind, which knocked out about ten Pokémon, Ravyn used a Swagger, which made everyone confused then flew away to use a hyper beam from above. The protection spell wore off. More attacks come into them. They needed help.

At that moment Shocker remembered the prisoner. He yelled to Ravyn, "Ravyn, the prisoner, free the prisoner, he can help us!" Ravyn flew up and around the other Pokémon and cut the ropes binding the prisoner, and his blindfold. She gasped.

"Sir, please help us win this fight!"

"No problem!" the tall figure said, enthusiastically. Suddenly white gems came flying out of everywhere, hitting the Pokémon. "I won't lose to you again!" the tall Pokémon cried, and Luxray snarled.

"One on one!" Luxray growled. The two Pokémon moved to a different space and started to duel. Luxray was hit with a thick gem, and fell back. Luxray threw a shock wave, at the prisoner but he was too fast, Luxray was then hit in the face with a Thunder Punch. Luxray rallied, and used a Quick Attack which hit the prisoner in the face.

"Luxray, this is it for you!" the prisoner cried, charging up his power and releasing it. Luxray was enveloped in a Discharge of lightning. He fell to the ground. Suddenly a flurry of gems shot from the prisoner, and struck Luxray, finishing him off.

Meanwhile the fight was still raging. Team Invader was strong but being overcome by the couple hundred Pokémon. Psyoe was doing everything he could to protect the team but all in vain.

"STOP! THAT IS ENOUGH." Suddenly everyone froze. "WE SURRENDER!"


End file.
